Mutiny Below
by Hypothetical Situation
Summary: An old flame arrives at Helga's apartment on a rainy night and reveals a startling truth about their past. A/H. Songfic - 'Mutiny Below' Ludo.


A/N: Hi again, readers! It's been so long since I've last posted!! This is something short I wrote in a few days time. In my opinion, it's not that great, but you can decide for yourself. :) So here it is, the final copy of 'Mutiny Below', based off of the song by Ludo. Sit back, relax, and read!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the _Hey Arnold! _series, including characters and setting. I also do not own the Ludo song, 'Mutiny Below'.

* * *

**Here I am, at home again, this rainy avenue.**

Two enormous cracks of thunder in the dark sky made Helga jump out of her seat. The wool blanket that was previously wrapped tightly around her shoulders fell slightly at the sudden movement. Snickers jumped from his position on her lap and fled for the space underneath the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Snickers!" Helga apologized. She reached underneath the sofa and pulled the ginger cat to her chest. His purrs vibrated against her as she gently rubbed down his back. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Sitting back down, Helga adjusted the fallen blanket and turned her gaze out toward the rain-streaked window. It had been like this for days. She had found it hard to leave her apartment, wanting to say inside away from the gloomy weather. Ultimately, the pull from mother nature caused her to call out of work sick and she spent the rest of her day safe at home with her cat.

Just then, a silent pounding on her door echoed throughout her apartment. She raised her head up towards the source of the noise, confusion written on her face. Snickers jumped from her lap once again and made his way to the door. Following his lead, Helga cautiously leaned forward and checked the peep hole, worried her visitor might be a night predator.

**Put me in my proper place, I'm not the one for you.  
But you're here now... Can you come in?  
It's freezing...**

She stumbled backwards, her hands waving about, attempting to find a solid surface to hang on to. "No... no, no, no..." she silently chanted to herself.

Again, the visitor pounded on the door. This time, a voice followed. "Helga, are you there? It's Arnold."

The room began to spin and Helga's mind flooded with thoughts of the past. Flashes of laughter, happiness, and glee, followed by pain, tears, and heartbreak. Snickers' loud meow halted her memories.

"Helga? Hello?" he called back a second time. Slowly, Helga slid the lock and pulled on the doorknob. Hopeful green eyes met her questioning blue ones. She did a once over of his body - his clothes were soaked to the bone and his hair slumped from the volume of the water.

"Helga, hi," Arnold said with a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" Helga practically whispered, still in shock.

"Well, uh... I was just in the neighborhood and... I was hoping I could talk to you." His bright green eyes reflected the nervous nature of his voice.

Like a tidal wave, Helga attempted to put up her infamous emotional brick wall. "Yeah, and? What about, Arnold-o?"

The blond boy stiffened at the sudden forcefulness, but smiled lightly as well, recognizing the familiar nickname from his childhood. "This would be much easier if you invited me inside."

Helga snorted. "What makes you think I'd let you inside my house? Maybe I'm busy doing something right now. Maybe you're interrupting something important."

Another gigantic crack of thunder met the couple's ears. Helga shrieked and held on to her blanket tighter. Snickers, who had left the doorway once the visitor was revealed, bolted from his bowl of cat food to Helga's side and rubbed up against her for comfort.

Arnold chuckled. "I think my presence here would be more than welcomed."

**I'd found a way to blur your face and smear the words you said.  
You make me feel alive again; I wish we'd never met.  
But you're here now... Can you come in?  
I'm freezing...**

Helga, prepared to meet his gaze once again with an icy glare, was completely taken aback by the uncharacteristic wink that her former love interest directed at her. Instantly, her tough exterior crumbled and a softness filled her eyes. The words and actions that would have normally been ignored were engulfing her ability to think clearly.

Arnold saw the change in emotions displayed on her face and took it as a sign to inch forward. His wet boots practically touching the tips of her fuzzy slippers gave her no way to back out of his offer. In turn, she stepped backwards and gestured for him to sit down on the couch.

**I finally let go and learned to live without you,  
After all those weeks alone  
But now you're back for more.  
I'm trying to fight it off, but there's a mutiny below.**

As Arnold approached her sofa, Helga noticed that his clothes were still soaking wet and dripping on her carpet. "Wait!" she called out. Arnold stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide in confusion. Helga ran towards her linen closet, grabbed a few towels, and went back to where Arnold stood, frozen. "You're wet," she explained as she draped one of the towels around his shoulders.

"Sorry. And thanks." He adjusted the towel he was given and looked back at her with a deep sense of care in his eyes. Instinctively, he reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze before turning away and placing a new towel on the sofa where he planned to sit.

Once again, those moments of happiness and joy played out in front of Helga's eyes. She took a deep breath and willed herself not to dwell on the past any more than necessary. Following suit, Helga took a seat a few feet away from Arnold. As soon as her bottom made contact with the cushion, he blurted out, "I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

Her mouth open wide, Helga could not gather the right words to say in that moment; her mind was reeling with too many thoughts. Seeing the speechless look on her face, he continued. "I know that this is sudden and all, but I needed to see you. I needed to know if things have changed."

She knew what he was referring to - their past together led such an interesting path that it was hard for anyone to follow...

**There were nights when I was sure your love was all I had.  
(So bad...)  
Pining at the door you left through... God, it hurt so bad.**

During their freshman year of high school, Arnold began to see Helga in a whole new light. Everywhere he saw her, he made polite conversation and tried to earn her trust, not knowing that he already whole-heartily had it. The two soon became great friends. Following that year, Arnold started to think of Helga as more than just a friend. In each class they shared, he would openly flirt with her and grab every opportunity to be with her. Helga slowly, but surely, took down her walls and let Arnold inside, solidifying their title as a couple.

High school rolled on without any major problems for the pair. Around the time of graduation, Arnold decided to switch colleges so he could attend the same one as his girlfriend. The four years they spent together at college made the bond between them stronger and their happiness greater. At the end of college, Helga and Arnold committed themselves to buying a place to live together. The medium-sized apartment was perfect for the graduates and they settled in quickly. In the next ten months, Arnold found the courage to buy a small diamond ring and propose to his true love. She agreed to marry him and the couple shared their first night together as each other's fiancés.

However, as the nights continued to pass, something about Arnold began to change. Every passionate night they shared together became less and less special; each kiss less loving. Eventually, the relationship crumbled and Arnold walked away without so much as a goodbye. Left with no other choice, Helga was forced to call off all the wedding plans she worked so hard to put together and move on with her life.

**But you're here now... You're making eyes...  
I'm breaking...**

"You left me, Arnold," Helga told him bitterly.

"I'm so sorry, Helga. I didn't want to hurt you like that." He shook his head slightly, disappointed in himself. "I don't know what was wrong with me... You were my soul mate, my lover, my _fiancée_, for Heaven's sake! And I gave that all up - - -"

"You didn't give it up, Arnold," she interrupted. "I could see it in your eyes - you just weren't interested in our relationship anymore."

Arnold straightened in his seat. "No! I cared about you so much. I never once stopped."

"Then why did you leave?" Helga said forcefully. "Why did you push me into this hell hole filled with misery and pain?"

"I was nervous!"

**I finally let go and learned to live without you,  
After all those weeks alone.  
But now you're back for more.  
I'm trying to fight it off, but there's a mutiny below.  
I finally let go, but there's a mutiny below.**

Helga blinked. "Nervous?"

Arnold looked away, ashamed. Finally, he said, "We went through so much together. And we were about to get _married_..." He sighed. "I was afraid we were moving too fast. I stopped pushing you into things because I wanted you to take control and show me what you wanted for our future. I wanted to be sure that this is the life you wanted. I wanted to be certain that _I _was the one you wanted to be with. I wanted to give you the option of being with someone else, of being happy. So I left."

Helga stayed silent for a full two minutes, trying her best to absorb the words coming out of his mouth. She stood from her spot on the couch and pointed to the door. "Get out."

Arnold reacted swiftly. "But Helga..."

"_Get out_!" she screamed, echoing off the apartment walls and giving the illusion that her voice was much louder than it was.

Instead, Arnold rushed to where she stood, grasped her by the shoulders, and forced her to look him in the eye. Before he could utter a word, Helga burst into angry sobs. "You left me because you thought I wasn't ready? _I've been ready my whole life, Arnold! _I loved you so much, and you just ripped that part of my life away like some worthless piece of shit! Why should I even trust you now?" She began to pound her fists on his chest. "Why should I take you back? _You ruined my life!_" Helga crashed into his form, her sobs overtaking her ability to speak.

He eased her up so she could be face to face with him. "Helga, I love you. And I'm never going to let you go again. Do you understand?" Helga averted her eyes. He grabbed her chin and pulled her back to him. "I _need _you."

**"Just one more night?" you ask so tenderly.  
A softer side I've longed so long to see.  
(So long...)**

As Helga stared into his green eyes, she saw the genuine passion behind them, and her own began to leak with tears of understanding rather than pain. He swiped his thumb along her cheek, catching the falling drops. A small, caring smile formed on his lips as Helga wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

Snickers approached the silent couple that stood in the center of the room. His meows were overtaken by soft purring as he rubbed his slender body along the lower half of Arnold's calf. The action caused Arnold to chuckle softly. Taken aback, Helga lifted her head to see what caused the sudden outburst. Seeing Snickers at their feet, she looked back into Arnold's eyes and explained, "Snickers approves."

**You slip inside.  
We'll work it out tomorrow...**

**I finally let go and learned to live without you,  
After all those weeks alone.  
But now you're back for more.  
I'm trying to fight it off, but there's a mutiny below.**

A serious look crossed Arnold's face. He searched deep into her eyes, waiting for approval from her. The tension and silence grew so much between them that soon he couldn't take it anymore. In one swift motion, he pressed his lips against hers and shared with her their first passionate kiss in months. They both let go of their fears and Helga began to respond with just as much passion. Hands started to roam and their desperation became clear.

Suddenly, Helga pulled her mouth away from his. "This doesn't mean you're off the hook," she said breathlessly. "You still have some explaining to do." Just as soon as they parted, their lips met one another again with seemingly more love than before. Arnold placed his hands on her waist and led her towards her bedroom, prepared to rekindle their lost love.

**I finally let go.  
(I can't live without you.)  
I'm trying to fight it off but there's a mutiny...  
From everything left but my soul.  
I can't hang on... Let me go.**

**

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't already done so, check out the band Ludo. They're amazing and well worth listening to. Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

Hypothetical Situation


End file.
